


Flesh

by Happy_Violence



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Simon Curtis - Freeform, Songfic, flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Violence/pseuds/Happy_Violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic for this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this out of me. I love Simon's music. I thought this really fit this couple anyways! (The lyrics are not exactly in order at the end.)

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me This spark of black that I seem to love._

Medic arched back into the bed, muffling a heated cry which threatened to come out of his bleeding lips. The man who was ravaging his body groaned as he bit harshly on his lower abdomen with a fiery passion. The doctor didn't remember how he had gotten himself into this situation. He couldn't even remember his real name. As long as the Sniper kept dragging his rough battle worn fingers over every inch of his burning skin. His hands clutched the white bedsheets almost to the point where his palms were bleeding.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow._

Sniper abandoned his doctor's lower body as he had a very, very interesting idea. He retrieved the red silk tie that the doctor has torn off in an angry growl.

"Hold still..." he rumbled in his husky, baritone voice. He knew the Medic loved it. He fastened the tie around the other man's wrists. The doctor swallowed and the sharpshooter watched the uncertainty in his face.

"I won't do anything ya won't agree to." he said as he reached up and kissed the man feverishly. Medic moaned and their tongues twirled and mapped their wet inner caves. Sniper gently raised the other man's tied wrists above his head. Sniper moved closer, slightly grinding his hips into the warm, almost hot body. He heard a lowly groan of pleasure.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh._

The bushman bit the doctor's throat hard and a loud gasp was heard. He sucked at the mark lovingly and made sure there was an obvious mark left. So everyone would know the Medic was his. Only his. He lowered his mouth to the bare shoulder and bit once again. The doctor squeezed his eyes shut and he bit his lip, only drawing more blood. Instead of letting go and sucking again, he bit harder. So... Medic liked pain. He thrusted into the man's tight, clothed crotch and earned a loud moan which made him shudder. How is this man his? Medic was lifted suddenly and pushed none too roughly backwards.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

His wrists were pinned above his head again and his throat was attacked savagely. He groaned and tried to move closer to Sniper.

"Tell me ya want me." he growled, his ice blue eyes were misty, and darker than normal.

"Herr Sniper..."

"I want ta hear ya say it."

"Bitte... Ich will dich ... So schlecht." Medic said, a blush spreading across his face.

"English..."

"Please... I vhant you Herr Sniper. Very bad." he finished with a loud groan.

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute._

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_

_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot._

He was on the bed face first. Sniper leaned over him and started caressing the cleft of the doctor's firm ass.

"I..." he began. Instead he bent down, almost crushing the doctor and biting his ear, his jawline and neck, receiving loud moans and curses. He suddenly felt those hands on his lower back. They pulled his pants down smoothly and he waited impatiently.

"You are going too zlow Sniper..." the doctor growled suddenly.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak, little peek_

_You can dominate the game cause I'm tough._

_I don't play around that often_

_When I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough._

He grabbed the man's shoulders and reversed their position.

"Aah.." Sniper began and watched as the Medic went to work on his zipper, struggling a bit with his tied wrists.

"Ich brauche dich... Now!" he growled as he freed the sharpshooter's cock. It was impressive. He stroked hard and heard a moan. He felt hands working on his pants and he shifted. Sniper grasped him and began at a steady pace. Sniper pulled himself up and batted the doctor's hands away. He gripped them both. Their foreheads touched and pants and kisses were exchanged.

"Ya like it when I'm rough?" Sniper breathed as he bit the other man's lip.

"Ja..."

_Lay me on the floor_

_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_

_Turn me on and take me out_

_Make me beg for more._

The next thing he knew they were on the wooden floor. His shoulder blades dug into the wood and he let out a groan like a wanton whore. His eyebrow creased as the Sniper jerked them both harder. He paused and roughly teased the heads of their cocks, slicking them both with pre-cum.

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh._

Sniper hurriedly snagged a bottle of lube and slicked himself and the Medic's opening, sliding his finger inside to find that the doctor was somehow relaxed already. A loud groan echoed in the room. A second digit, a third. Stretching. The Medic wrapped his tied arms around the man's neck. He groaned. He stroked a few times and bit the doctor's shoulder again.

"Please..." "Ya ready 'doc?" Sniper whispered.

"Ja... Bitte..." Medic growled.

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed,_

_I like it raw Like it raw, raw, raw._

Sniper pushed in. Warm, slick and tight. It took all his self control not to thrust in as hard as he could. He wanted to please Medic. He reached down and began palming the doctor's dick again. Steadily. He moved his hips in time. Medic was groaning and panting and the sharpshooter kissed him as he picked up his speed. Stars danced around his vision. He needed sweet release soon. Medic tilted his head back and almost screamed as Sniper hit his sweet spot. 

"Scheiße!" he gasped as the bushman began hitting that spot over and over again. His hands clenched around the man's shoulders as he was slowly rocking towards oblivion.

_Give it till I beg, give me some more._

"Scheiße! I need to..." he groaned as his hands were sure to leave bruises. He was so close. Sniper was so close. His body was dying for release.

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

Sniper bit down hard on the doctor's neck and drew blood as he came violently with a shudder, his vision going white. Still rocking against his lover combined with his stroking, was driving the Medic to his end.

"Now Doctah now." he growled.

"Sniper!" Medic screamed as he came all over his stomach and the other man 's hand.

"My god I love ya..." Sniper muttered as he kissed the doctor.

"Ich liebe dich... Herr Sniper." Medic groaned, shivering. Sniper didn't need a translation to understand.

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me._


End file.
